


Rules and Roses

by winchester_novak13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-07 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_novak13/pseuds/winchester_novak13
Summary: Dean goes on a dating app and finds a man named Castiel.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Kudos: 45





	Rules and Roses

“My name is Castiel, I am looking for men. I’ve never used a website to meet love interests before. Although my name is Biblical, I am not. I enjoy watching bees in my garden and I like to read poetry as they pollenate the flowers around me. Message me if you want to, but I don’t say much.” As Sam read this aloud he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dean, this is an interesting guy. Are you going to message him? From the looks of his profile he looks pretty decent.”  
“I – uh, I don’t think I’m going to. A little weird don’t you think?” Dean asked setting a beer in front of Sam and taking his phone back. Dean looked again at the profile of the man named Castiel. Dean sat down and put his beer on the small coffee table that was in his living room. He was an attractive man; there was no question about it. He had dark hair, stubble to match, broad shoulders, long toned limbs and beautiful piercing blue eyes.  
“Up to you Dean, but he wont be on there for long if he looks like that.” Sam got up from the couch and headed towards Dean’s bathroom.  
Dean stared at his phone for probably a little too long while Sam was in the bathroom. He kept reading and re-reading this strange and short profile. He was intrigued, so he pressed the message button. He began to type, “Hi, my name is Dean, tell me about” Sam came back into the living room and grabbed the TV remote and the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table. He sat back and relaxed and then he glanced at Dean. “What’s up? You ready for movie night?” Sam asked.  
“Umm, yeah.” Dean sat back to sink into the cushions of his couch with his phone propped up on his tummy. 

Dean didn’t watch any of the movie because he was too busy trying to figure out what to say to the beautiful dark man that was Castiel. When he basically kicked Sam out after the movie he decided that he was being stupid. Castiel was probably just a normal guy, just like Dean. But of course as soon as Dean thought about Castiel’s normality he began to question his own. Dean was reading his own profile; Dean Winchester, 34, looking for both men and women, looking for something casual, but if it turns into something more he would be okay with that. Then he had a few pictures, the first one is him sitting on Baby, just smiling, Sam took that one of him. He also has one with Sam when they were drunk on Sam’s 30th. Then he has a few just by himself, and some good selfies.  
Dean had adjusted a few things on his profile without being a complete liar and then decided to message this beautiful man named Castiel.  
“Hi there, my name is Dean, what kind of things do you have in your garden? Favorite author? Mine is Vonnegut.” Dean hit send before he could talk himself out of it. Then he proceeded to throw his phone across the room, afraid to look. Dean just sat to himself for a minute. He wasn’t usually so afraid of talking to new people. But there was something about Castiel and those blue eyes that Dean knew he would be different.  
Deans phone had made a sound at the other side of the room where he just threw it. Dean leapt across the room to see what it said. “Hello Dean, I have many things in my garden, but mostly flowers, I have a plethora of rose bushes that I am most proud of. I also have spices and a few fruit trees. My favourite author would have to be, Charles Dickens. Vonnegut is an excellent choice too.”  
Dean’s fingers were already in a frenzy by the time he had read the message. “My mother used to garden, it always fascinated me. Good choice of author too. But let me get this straight, you garden, love to read AND you look like a god. Where did you come from Castiel?” Dean sent off the message before he had re-read it. Silly boy. “Wow, second message and I’m already mentioning my mother and then asked you where you came from, like you are from a different planet or something. I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.”  
Dean waited a few minutes and didn’t get a reply, so he decided to forget about it and get ready for bed.  
Ding* “Quite on the contrary Dean, I would love to meet you and see how you stumble over your words in a conversation. I would find it very pleasing to see you taken aback by what I have to say.” Castiel surprised Dean with the message. Dean looked at the screen for a little while longer as he was trying to decipher such a message like that. So he didn’t dwell and he just asked.  
“What do you mean by you would find it pleasing?” Dean sent.  
Almost an immediate response, “I would love to see how such a handsome face would react to some of the things I’d like to say.”  
Dean blushed, “What would you like to say?”  
“I would like to say a lot of words that would leave you as a breathless mess on my bed. Would you like that?”  
Dean’s blush crept up his neck. He had blood going south aswell. “Yes sir.” Is all Dean typed and he couldn’t be happier at the response he got.  
“Good boy. I would love to buy you dinner. Jenny’s Diner, Friday night? 7 o’clock. Don’t be late, or there will be consequences.”  
Dean smiled, “But when you say such nice things it makes me curious…”  
When Dean hadn’t gotten a response he continued getting ready for bed. He had showered, no message. He had changed and brushed his teeth, still no answer. He had walked all the way downstairs and gotten himself a glass of water and walked back up to his room to sit down on the edge of his bed. He set the glass down on the nightstand and picked up his phone. Immediately he smiled, “You are your own person Dean, if you want consequences, I would be more than happy to punish you, but I guess we will see on Friday. Have a wonderful sleep, goodnight handsome. : )” Dean smiled and threw himself on his bed and welcomed the sleep that overcame him.


End file.
